


Not Your Average Hero

by AAAAAFriday



Category: Fall Out Boy, Kenni And Loggins, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Shane Dawson - Fandom, SuperLuv - Shane Dawson (Song), Supernatural, Youtube RPF
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Cheese, Crack, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, RPF, Radioactive, Shane Dawson - Freeform, Shane Dawson RPF, Shane Dawson’s Unnamed Dog, Superheroes, YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-02-11 12:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12935532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAAAAFriday/pseuds/AAAAAFriday
Summary: One day while walking to class, two high schoolers come across something LIT. It’s Shane Dawson, and he has a Taco Bell obsession that might lead to something more...





	1. Chapter 1

It was a bright and sunny morning. One day while walking to class Kenny and Loggins spotted something strange. It was a bring green puddle in the middle of the grass! 

“Look at the puddle!” Said Kenny

“It must be radioactive,” said Loggins

“It must be lunch!” Said Shane Dawson, who had materialized out of thin air.

Shane Dawson walked to the puddle.

“Smells like Taco Bell.” 

He bent down and started to drink.

“Slorp,” Said Shane, drinking the bright green puddle. 

“Shane! No! You’ll die!” Said Kenny and Loggins.

Shane didn’t notice them, too focused on his snack. 

“It tastes like Taco Bell!” He yelled. 

Then, Shane turned green and began to glow in the same color as the pond. 

“Mm. Taco Bell.” He Said. 

Then he started to levitate. He turned the green color and started to shake in the air.

“Holy Smokes!” Said Loggins.

Then Shane collapsed on the ground. Kenny and Loggins screamed, hitting Shane with a stick. 

“Wake up!” Yelled Loggins.

“I think he’s dead.” Yelled Kenny. 

“Not as dead as My Chemical Romance.” Said Loggins sadly. 

Two hours later, Shane got up. 

“I’m not dead, I was taking a nap.” He said.

“You are not of the dead variety! You must be a superhero!” Said Loggins.

“I’m not a superhero! I’m not that kind of guy.” Said Shane. 

“Or am I?” He continued with a smoldering wink.


	2. Chapter 2

“So, you’re going to need a superhero name,” said Kenny.

“Oooh! I got one!” said Loggins. “Superluv!!!!1!1”

“No.” Said Shane. “My hair is different now.”

“Okay. We’ll call you MyHairIsDifferentNow,” said Jenny. 

Shane sayd nothing, reaching into his pocket and taking out a bowl of nachos. He leans forward, taking a deep inhay le. “Luv yew Sam” Then he put it back in his pocket. 

“Why do you have a bowel of n-” Kenny started to say.

“Shhh, I don’t think we should know why they’res a bowl of nachos is his pocket…” Replied Logginss. 

“But then why does it have a n-” Kenny started to say again.

“No.” Said Loggins. “Stop. Shush.”

“( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)” said Shane.

“How the duck did you just pronounce a le-”

“WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT QUESTIONS LENNY”

“MY NAME IS KENNY”

“Tacos LOL XD” said shane. 

“We need to get you a costume now,” said Oggins.

“Yeah, and a sidekick.” Saide Kenny. 

“Yeah,” said Shane with a smoldering wonk.


	3. Authors Nothe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment!

Authurs note!!! I got a puppy!!! His name is sprinkles!!!1! lol

 

Alzo thanks so much for all the AMZong comments, I”M FEEEELING REEly inspired ti wirte again, so the chapeters will be cominbg more often!!!1!1!11!!! 

Also, since Ibe been getting such grate reviews I’ll do a Q and A! Ask me questions in the comments and I’ll answer them. I love being a famas autor. 

LUV U ALL 

-Friday


	4. Chapter 4

“Okay!@” said Keyny, “It’s time for a cotsume@!” 

“Yeah!” Said Loggins

“Beef Women!” Yelled Shoon. 

“Let’s get the superlove costme!” Said Loggins. 

“It’s at my mom’s house!” Said Shanaenae.

 

“Lets GOOOOO” Said Loogibns. 

Then they went to Shane’s mom’s place of residentsts. 

“Hi Shaney!” Said Shane’s mom.

“Hui Mom! Do you still have my old Superlove Cstmue?” Asked Shane. 

 

“Yes! I do! It’s in the room with the picture of you dressed as Britany Speeers!”

“Wow!” Said Shane.” Can I have it?” 

“Yes!” Said Shane’s mom. “Have some candy from that dish in the living room too. I’ll o get it.”

They all had some candy. Shane had candy corn because he seems to like that for some reason. I rally don’t get iit, but okay. Then Sjhane’s mom got the costume. 

“Bye!” Sad Shane’s mom

“Bye!” Said everyone. With a smoldering wink?


	5. Chapter 5

“You'll need a sidekeck 2” said Kenny.

“YeH” . Said sLoggins.

They looked to the right. Then they looked to the left. Then they saw a boy. He was tall with blandishments hair and some orbs and he looked just like Garrett Watts. 

“Look, a sidekick” said Hsane!

“I'm not a sidekick” said Gratrtett. 

“Yes you are. Well call you sidekick number one!” Said Kenny

“No!” Said Garrebttt 

“Okay, well call you Uno.” Said Sahne.

“Okay.” Said Uno.

Logggggins felled ohver aynd screechedde likke ae pterodactyl with a smoldering wink! :3


	6. Chapter 6

Shane took the costume and put it on. It was very small. Then it ripped. 

“Oh no.” Sid Loggins. 

“That is not good.” Said Kenny. 

“Not good at all.” Said Uno. 

“Where is y taco” said Shane.

“Here,” Said Loggins, putting a taco sticker over the hole in the costuem. 

“Okay,” Sid Shane with a smoldering wink. Owo


	7. QANDA!!!

OKAY! I”M DOINFG A Q AND A!!!!!211!!!

Thanks for all yur amazing comment and love! Here’s my q and a.

\--Is Friday Your Real name? 

No, My name is Helena Enoby Ruby Lee Mae Vampyre Wentz VII. 

If you’re wondering about my last name, I /am/ related to Pete Wentz. He’s my older brother and he raised me. When my the fire happened, my dad handed me to him and said “Take yoyur sister and run! Now, Pete, Go!” So he went and saved us and then raised me. I call him Petey. 

\---Do you have a boyfriend?

Yes, my boyfriend is Harry Urie. He’s Brenden Uriel’s more attractive younger brother%. He’s very supportive of my amazing writing and I lobe him very mch. 

——-How old are you?

17 and a half 

————- Apples or oranges 

Fruit is overrated. Tacos lol XD 

________ What your favorite memory…?

When I saved Gerard Way from a burning building we are besties now:.

___________Why are there so many mistakes?

 

There aren’t.#

—————____—Where do you live….?  
Siberia. I have three tigers. They ate sprinklees. :( There names are fluffy, fluffier, and Kennith. I also used to have a bunny named Logyn. The tiger ate him. :(

_____Wgats your favorite movie.?

The Twilight Serires 

——-What’s your favotie band.  
MCR because Rarry (My nickname for my bestie Gerard) is in it.

Anyway, that’s all for now. I’ll do another if you gyus want!!!!! 

-Helena


	8. Chapter 8

“Now itz time to fite crim!!!” Said Kenny.

“Yeah!” Said uno, who still looked suspiciousluby like Garret Wattttts. 

“Let’s find a crime!” Said Shaone. 

They all went out to find a crime. They walked and went and walked more until they saw soemthing. A crime! 

“U! Stop there!” OWwO

“What?” Said the man.

“You did a crime!” Said Sharon, walking up to the man.

“No!” Said the man.

“Yes you did. You littered!” Said Shane.

Kenny, Uno, and Loggins all gasped before saying mmmmmhhhhmmmmm. Then they did the z snap thing. 

Shane walked closer. 

“I would punch you but you’re very beautiful.” He said with a smoldering wink.


	9. Chapter 9

“Thanks you.” Said the man. “I’m Ryan, but you can call. Me Ryland.” 

“Ok said shaneeee with a smoldering wink. 

( soory I don’t have time to writ this week, I had to burry another corpse off something my tigers ate:( )


	10. Chapter 10

Shane and Ryland started to fight because Ryland was the man who littered. Shoot used his Taco Bell powers and Ryland gave up. The Taco Bell was too strong and he couldn’t compete. 

“Wait,” Said Ryland, as Shane was about to finish him off. 

“What. What. What. What.” Chanted Kenny and Loggins with glowing red eyes. 

“I’m not the real villain!” Yelled Ryland. 

“What. What. What. What.” Chanted Kenny, Loggins, Uno, and Shane.

“I’m just a henchman! I dot. Even want to litter!” Sayd Ryland. 

“Tehan who does?” Asked Uno.

“The real villiian. Cheeto.” Said Ryland with a smoldering wink.


	11. Chapter 11

So. Today, I, Helena will be doing an interview with my characters. I don’t have much motivation to rite because my wolf pack got sick. All of them. It’s ssad. :( oh, I adopted a wolf pack. Their names are wolf, storm, lark, moonmoon, and Remus Lupin. 

Anyway. First we’ll talk to Loggins.

Me:who are you based off of?

Loggins: cheez wiz.

Me: nevrmind 

Loggins and Kenny: cheez wiz cheese iwz cheese wiz chees wix 

 

That’s all. Bye. Moonmoon is busy pondering the working of the universe and Remus Lupin is stuck in a bucket.


	12. Chapter 12

(If I get enough comments Moonmoon will rite the next chapter) 

“Who’s Cheeto?” Asked Uno.

“Cheeto is a man. He has long black hair and loves pizza and looks suspiciously like Drew Monson.” Said Ryland. 

“Ok. Let’s get Cheeto.” Said Shane.

“Yay,” Said everyone.

“Cheese wiz,” sad loggins with a smoldering wink.


	13. Chapter 13

(I didn’t have enough comments let’s try again)

“Since ur not evil, wanna date?” Said Shoo. 

“K,” Said Ryland.


	14. Moonmoon’s Chapter

(Ok moonmoon’s gonna write)

Shane gazed at Ryland with love in his eyes. Together, they walked closer to each other, each lifting a hand and holding it out. As soon as their hands touched, it was like sparks flew. Both Shane and Ryland gasped. It was like seeing in color for the first time!

“I think we might be soulmates,” whispered Ryland. 

“I think so too…” Shane said, just as softly. 

“I’m so glad we found each other. It feels like it’s been so long, I had almost started to lose hope,” Ryland laughed sheepishly, rubbing at the back of his neck.

“Well, it must be hard to find a soulmate while working for an evil villain,” Shane teased.

“Why don’t we head back to my place?” Shane asked, taking Ryland’s hand. 

“Oh y-yeah,” Said Ryland, squeezing Shane’s hand in return and following behind him. 

Soon enough, they arrived at Shane’s house.

“This is a beautiful place you have,” said Ryland. 

“Not as beautiful as you,” replied Shane.

Ryland felt himself blushing, though he didn’t really mind. It felt nice to be complimented like that. He instinctively moved a little closer. 

Shane moved the hand not holding Ryland’s up to gently hold Ryland’s chin. He started to lean it. It may have been fast, but they were soulmates after all.

Ryland was surprised, but at the same time he wasn’t. Taking a deep breath, he closed the gap between their lips.

 

oKAY That’s enough Moonmoon,,?!!!!,,,,!!!!! Remus is gonna write now, I think moonmoon needs to take a nap

 

Shoon was a great night out and then I got my hair cut today so so much to say I was just disappointed with my mom she was so happy I got my mom to get my mom and I got her to get some rest I’ll try to her next time she was there I love you so so happy you found your mom I hope you’re doing better and then maybe I could do something ya know I’m not sure what I mean because she’s just a lot and she was just so much fun of her and she just really talk with her she and she just doesn’t want you and her to go back and do you want me back I will have it for sure if it’s just like you want the stuff I know want me you can know if I’m I doing not just being because you have know you are you too I but you know that you’re I going through to the same way you don’t have know want me back and I know you are not going on the phone I love can not you to do be like I’m I don’t just.


	15. Chapter 15

“Okay!” Said Shane.

“Whoot?” Said Loggins

“Ryland need a sidekick,” Said shnae 

He looked around before pointing at a random girl. 

“You!” He yelled, “I need your dog!”

The dog came over. 

“Well call you unnamed dog,” Said Shane, with a smoldering wink.


	16. Chapter 16

Then another girl came over.

“I’m Morgan,” Said Morgan.

“You’re part of the team now,” Said Shane.

“Yay!” They all Said. 

“I’m hungry,” Said Loggins. 

“Oh no!” Said Kenny.


	17. Chapter 17

Then they started to look for Cheeto. They looked to the left. They looked too the right. They looked up. They looked down. They looked underground. They looked up again. They checked Shane’s mom’s bathroom. They checked Twitter. They looked behind them. They looked in front of them. There he was. But slightly more to the left. 

“Muhahaha” Said Cheeto, throwing garbage everything.

“Oh no,” Said Kenni, unenthusiasticly. 

“We have to stop him!” Said Shane.

(An! Me- it’s a cliffy!! Shanren- why!!!!!!!!!! Ryland_ Helena,,,!!!! I want to know what happens!!! Me_ you just have to wait bbys! Lol”)


	18. Chapter 18

Shane screamed. With a smoldering wink. 

(Sorry I’ve bennn forget the smolderring wink in know it’s your favotite part.)


	19. Chapter 19

Shane ran to Cheetah as quickly as possible.

"You're not bad, you're a bad man," he shouted.

Cheto breathes for gays.

"How do you do?" He said.

 

They started to fight. It was intense. Kenny and Loggins were throwing things and throwing Uno and Ryland, an unknown dog and Morgan. Shane and Chit fought.

Suddenly Shane said: "I'm going to use the power of octopuses !!!!"

Then he used his octopus powers with his old eyes.

 

(Hey guys, Harry here. Since Helena is Russian and from Siberia, she doesn’t speak English so I translate her fics for her. I was too tired to translate this week so I used google translate instead.)


	20. Chapter 20

(Helena made me redo it)  
Shane ran toward Cheeto as fast as he could. 

“Stop that you fiend, thou foul villain,” he shouted.

Cheeto gasped in gay. 

“How dare you???” He said. 

They started to fight. It was intense. Kenni and Loggins were throwing things and so were Uno and Ryland and unnamed dog and Morgan. Shane and Cheeto were fighting. 

Suddenly Shane said: “I will use my taco powers!!!!”

Then he used his taco powers with a smoldering wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like Nd comment and subscribe


	21. Chapter 21

Cheeto screamed and ten turns into a cat. 

“Wow” Said loggias. 

Cheer to is a cat.

Uno laughed 

Then the taco power rebounded. Uno turned into a dog. 

“Oh no” Said Kenny

Loggins pet the fog

“Looks like we have too pets” Said Shane.

Cheeto gladed And Uno flopped over.

“Yay!” Said everyone.

The end, with a smoldering wink.


	22. Chapter 22

Th year is 2031. Shane has 7000 children with taco powers. The world is at piece. Loggins at the last slice of pizza. Ryland has a Gwagon. Kenny is not dead. Uno is dog. Cheeto cat. Unnamed dog was officially named unnamed dog. Shane’s mom knitted a sweater for Cheeto (he appreciated it). Morgsn became UNO’s lawyer. Uno sued the squrril.

Authors not: hey guys it’s Helena, I hope u enjoyed my tory. Comment if you want a sequel! O btw Harry Urie and I broke up and this is the last thing hes gonna translate for me. My new girlfriend Ginny Way (Rarry’s sister) will be traslating the next ones!! Love u all! Bye!

Ps wolves had pups, u want one? Ramen Lupim tried 2 eat them and moon moon wants dem gone because they distubr her study tiem.

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to comment! lol XD


End file.
